


Enough with the 'King'!

by Utsukishi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gen, cuties and dorks, hinata to the rescue, kageyama being a sad lil tobio
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-08
Updated: 2014-07-08
Packaged: 2018-02-08 01:25:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1921434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Utsukishi/pseuds/Utsukishi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While on training camp, Karasuno encounters a team they never expected to see. What happens when Kageyama's old team continues to call him out on his 'King' act?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Enough with the 'King'!

Karasuno had been on their training camp when they encountered a few schools that were training in the area. It wasn't all that surprising to be honest. In the end, they were in Tokyo. The hot weather and the obnoxious shouts of “What are you looking at, city boy” from Tanaka forced the team to stop going around Tokyo and they decided to pay Nekoma a visit. What they didn't know was that they were about to face one of their... worst rivals.

Luckily, on their way to Nekoma, the team had encountered Kuroo, Nekoma's captain. He was walking with Kenma and they both had bags filled with soda cans and snacks.

“Kenma!!” Hinata was the first one to notice the childhood friends. He almost instantly ran over and began talking to Kenma. The rest of the team made their way towards them.

Kuroo smirked and looked over at Tsukishima before walking over to him. “Isn't it Tsukki... I hope your blocks have improved~” He teased the blond male before turning to their captain. “I'm guessing you guys are here for either a practice match or a training camp.”

It wasn't long before Kuroo had managed to find out what Karasuno was doing in Tokyo (Thanks to Hinata's loud voice which was directed at Kenma... who was trying to avoid the intense stare from Kageyama). Letting the team watch their practice match wasn't a big deal. Especially if they could have the chance to have a match amongst themselves too. Once at Nekoma, Daichi had ordered the first years to get them volleyballs from the other gym's storage since there was, coincidentally, a free court to play on. Kuroo only glanced at the official setter before turning back to his own team.

“Oi. Hurry up, dumbass.” Kageyama hissed as Hinata sulked in the back of the 4 person group, unhappy that he had to stop his chat with Inuoka.

The orange haired ball of energy murmured a comeback to which Kageyama only glared, making the former slightly quicken his pace. Just before turning the corner, however, he had to speak up yet again. “I told you to hurry up!”

Hinata was about to answer when Tsukishima opened his mouth. “That's right. Follow the King's orders or he'll get mad. Isn't that right, your highness?” Yamaguchi laughed when another voice joined them. Or rather, when 3 other voices joined them.

“Is my cute little kouhai acting as a king again?”

“Old habits don't die so easy.”

“I knew he didn't change much. I bet all the talk last time was just an act.”

Around the corner stood Oikawa Tooru, Kindaichi Yuutarou, and Kunimi Akira.

“It's the Grand King and the Shallot-head!!” Hinata announced as soon as he recognised the faces. Kindaichi only gave him an odd look after hearing Oikawa's nickname.

“The 'Grand King'?” The confusion on his face was obvious before he looked at Kageyama. “The only one who can be called 'King' here is Kageyama.” He commented and Hinata noticed how Kageyema's eyes twitched.

“Be careful Kindaichi or the king will snap and yell again.” This time, Kunimi added his own comment. Hinata's stare never left Kageyema's face.

The said setter stepped forward. “Don't call me a 'King'.” He narrowed his eyes into a glare before Oikawa patted his shoulder.

“Now, now, Tobio-chan. Speaking this way to your Senpai will only make your title of King even more popular.”

“Aren't they in the same year though?” Hinata asked but unfortunately, everyone had ignored his presence.

“It's still true that he loses his cool when he's called 'King'.” Tsukishma, that bastard, added his own sly comment. Yamaguchi only snickering behind him. “And he's still arrogant. Not much has changed from his middle school years.”

Kageyama's irritation suddenly seemed to leave the atmosphere. His glare turned into a look that Hinata couldn't quite put into word. It was a cross of a look he got when he slammed a ball against his head, and when they lost to Nekoma. An angry yet frustrated look? Almost... guilty.

No. No. No. Kageyema wouldn't feel guilty, would he? Sure he did have normal human feelings but Hinata doubted that guilt was included. And yet, when he looked at Kageyama again, he was sure he was about to break.

“What is it, king? Realising that your team will lose trust again?” Kindaichi raised his head while Tsukishima raised his eyebrow. He did think that Kageyama was still King like but he trusted that Kageyama had potential and... as much as he hated to admit it, he kind of liked Kageyama's tosses. Their precision was creepy though. “Wouldn't be surprised to see that happe-”

“Enough!!” Hinata suddenly shouted and stood in front of Kageyama.. “Stop will all the 'King this' and 'King that' bullshit! Sure he's arrogant sometimes but his tosses are amazing!” He glared at the Shallot-head. “His tosses and serves are amazing! His ability is amazing! Even if the team stops trusting him, I won't!” All eyes were on him. Everyone was shocked by the sudden outburst and Oikawa was the only one who glared at Hinata. “I will continue to spike his tosses! We will win against you again and again! I'll make your take your words back!!”

The silence that followed was nerve wrecking for Hinata. He himself was a little shocked by his behaviour. He hadn't meant to say all those things (even if they all were true) and why was he being so protective of Kageyama? While his mind tried to think of the answers, the three males in front of them murmured something before Oikawa looked down at Hinata.

“Don't be so sure, chibi. We'll win against you no matter what. Tobio sure has a great talent but I won't let him beat me so easily.” Those were the last words before they left. It was quiet for a moment before Hinata turned to Kageyama.

“Ah, sorry for that! I didn't mean to suddenly say all that! Bet you're really embarrassed about that. I mean, you could've done the same thing and..” He trailed off as he saw Kageyama staring at him.

The next words left Hinata standing. It took him a few seconds before he snapped out of his trance and ran after the other's to finally get the volleyballs. The quiet and soft sounding words still ringing in his ears.

**_“Thank you.”_ **

 

**Author's Note:**

> Don't ask what I wrote. I feel like this is out of character since its my first time writing for the haikyuu fandom. Comment on how to improve please!


End file.
